El ideal perdido
by aurora undomiel
Summary: La orden dorada se divide, unos quieren partir a ayudar otros prefieren obedecer las órdenes. ¿Qué importa más, el ideal de cada quien o el amor? Saga x Mu, Camus x Milo, Aioria x Shaka x Kanon...
1. Prólogo 3 de septiembre

Hola nn!  
Bueno... en estos momentos debería estar planeando la continuación de uno de mis fics... pero me entraron las ganas de hacer algo diferente...  
Veamos, empecé un fic con ambiente puro de saint seiya  
También una historia de angst y amor...  
Y pues de repente me entraron estas ideas revolucionarias y tmb inspiradas algo en Kotor...  
En fin... como deseo encontrar mi género pues hay que experimentar... ¿no?... Veamos qué es lo que se me da y cuál es el género con el que me siento más cómoda...

Este fic será de política, acción y amor...  
Parejas contempladas: SagaxMu, MiloxCamus, ShakaxAioriaxKanon y más

Espero que sea de su agrado...  
lo que sigue a continuación es un pequeño prólogo, que más bien informa al lector de la situación... es decir, que estará más movido y algo emocionante (espero jijijiji) con el paso del tiempo y de los capítulos...

* * *

3 de septiembre

Huir no es de hombres y nunca será un camino que pueda llegar a seguir. No es obligación, no es orgullo y no es arrogancia, aunque talvez ésta no le hace demasiada falta a mi personalidad. Es ética, es mi creer y es mí ideal.

El concejo ha pedido tranquilidad y espera, mientras inocentes, sin ningún poder ni defensa son masacrados por una amenaza desconocida, cruel y despiadada. Mis compañeros y yo tenemos poderes y por ello nos están pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente y en vez de "servir al hombre" como dice nuestro código, no movemos un solo dedo y no atendemos el llamado...

Se que nuestro código también dice que debo ser paciente y que debo tener confianza en las instrucciones del concejo pero...

¿Cómo hacerlo mientras multitudes mueren? Si tenemos el poder de cambiar las cosas... ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO LO HACEMOS? Podríamos hacer frente a la amenaza, podríamos ponerle fin a ese ejército de bárbaros y arreglar las cosas. ¡Dios, TU sabes que podríamos detener la ejecución de inocentes!

Pero no, paciencia y sabiduría es lo que aconsejan a mis oídos. El quinto comunicado ha llegado esta mañana. Puedo recordar exactamente el rostro atormentado y los ojos azules desprovistos de toda su arrogancia habitual del ministro de las tierras del Sur: Julián.

Él, que no había aceptado ni pedido ayuda nunca para manejar su "reino". Él que tanto despreciaba y atacaba con palabras certeras y aún así dignas de una serpiente, al poder central del rey de Medín...

El comunicado (1) fue entregado por un mensajero en harapos que desgraciadamente murió tres horas después de neumonía. Como todos los mensajes ahora, había mucha estática e interferencia. La imagen del ministro desaparecía por segundos, pero su voz...

Su voz sin esperanza y suplicante fue oída en la "habitación del claro"... y fue oída por toda la orden dorada, y por ende por el concejo... (2) Las frases "masacre de inocentes", "guerra sin ejército defensor", "civiles muertos aún cuando no sostenían armas" y... la suplica del ministro...

Nunca imaginé ver a Julián rogándole al concejo, al que también ha atacado verbalmente sin cuartel, que ayudara a las tierras del sur, que recordáramos nuestra alianza y nuestro código, "hombres y mujeres para los demás...". El mensaje terminó en la oscuridad y con una frase fúnebre del ministro en la cual daba su muerte como un hecho, y a las tierras del sur como perdidas.

Si ya estaban perdidas... ¿Para qué pedía ayuda?

Mu, mi amigo el ariano me contestó oscuramente y perplejo por lo recién escuchado, que el mensaje era el derroche de la última esperanza de salvación que Julián hasta en el último momento deseó ocultar... Y que a pesar de todo, no era un mensaje de auxilio, sino de advertencia... Julián nos advertía que la amenaza era grande y tan fuerte como para acabar con el sur y con el resto de Medín...

Julián a pesar de sus creencias de la podredumbre, desfachatez y corrupción del centro, apartó todo a un lado y en lo que se sospecha que fueron sus últimos momentos lanzó este mensaje para advertir que el país entero estaba en peligro, no sólo las tierras del sur.

Siempre ha sido el sur una de las áreas más desoladas, solitaria y azotada por la pobreza, es habitada sólo por pobres campesinos que subviven con el fruto de su trabajo. Lo peor e irónico de todo esto es que... en el sur no hay ejército... en el sur no hay nada sólo tierra... y la amenaza fue contra ellos.

Es una cobardía el atacar algo que sólo cuenta con pocos hombres que son más vigilantes que soldados... más corderos que lobos...

Las comunicaciones se perdieron desde el primer momento. Lo único que sabemos es lo que Julián informó a lo largo de cinco comunicados espaciados. Se puede ver como el ministro va perdiendo su confianza y termina al final desesperado, ya sin utilizar metáforas, ni frases complejas. Pide ayuda inmediata, y aún así, al final supo que no habría tal ayuda del concejo y mucho menos que pudiera llegar a tiempo...

A lo largo de los años las tierras del sur se fueron aislando del poder central que osa llamarse federal y monárquico...

La política es algo que nunca lograré entender...

El fin de tener representantes en el senado es el de hablar y discutir para llegar a acuerdos y aplicar las medidas y regulaciones necesarias para el bienestar común. Eso es lo que aprendí dentro del colegio...

Y eso es un sueño...

Las manzanas del senado han terminado podridas por el poder. Los representantes escogidos por el pueblo no tienen idea ni interés en las tierras de Medín... El poder federal se ha centralizado, el sur se aísla, el norte se independiza poco a poco y el centro es una red de corrupción perfecta para crueles bandidos y fríos oportunistas.

Hace un mes, podía predecir que en cierto tiempo las "tierras unidas bajo una sola bandera" terminarían divididas, separadas y en conflicto. Ahora, con esta amenaza saliendo de la nada y atacando las no preparadas, feudales y poco avanzadas tierras del sur, se puede adivinar que Medín muy probablemente colapsará.

El concejo no toma una decisión firme y ni yo ni mis compañeros podemos seguir así. No sabemos absolutamente nada de la amenaza, salvo que son hombres crueles que no capturan a nadie, ni mucho menos tienen prisioneros... todos, hombres, mujeres y niños son ejecutados...

Los espías que el rey de Medín, Radamanthis VI ha enviado al sur no han regresado. Y mucho menos el ejército del centro que también fue enviado...

Nadie ha regresado y todos se sospechan muertos. El momento en el que el propio rey pida ayuda directa al concejo de nuestra orden se acerca... y el rumor es, que el concejo se negará...

No entiendo la razón por la cual no nos han permitido a la orden dorada salir hacia las tierras del sur a investigar o a pelear... El concejo parece no tener lengua... Decide pero no informa... Habla pero no revela...

En las caras de mis doce compañeros dorados puedo ver lo mismo: incertidumbre y deseo de correr hacia el sur... pero somos frenados y nada podemos hacer...

Esta amenaza invisible no es lo único. Medín, norte, centro y sur está en caos. Del sur nada se sabe más que está siendo atacado y aplastado... El norte, reclama la ineficacia, ineptitud e inacción de Radamanthis para ayudar a los compatriotas de las tierras bajas y ha mandado un ejército de hombres uniformados de azul oscuro que hace un día pasaron por aquí...

Esto sólo se puede traducir como problemas puesto que el color del ejército de Medín es el guinda, y estos hombres del norte al usar el azul dan un mensaje muy claro y directo al rey Radamanthys, soberano y dirigente de Medín.

Quiero ir con esos hombres, pero el concejo no me ha dado permiso. Estoy harto de estar aquí sin saber que ocurre... sin saber cual será el destino del sur...

La inacción no sirve a nadie y mi deber no es con el concejo de la orden... es con el código "hombres y mujeres para los demás"... no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada...

Tomaré mi caballo y cabalgaré al sur, no me importa si me expulsan de la orden y no me importa si termino muerto. Tengo que saber que es lo que pasa y tengo que defender a los que no pueden hacerlo...

Salgo hoy para el sur...

Saga de géminis...

CONTINUARA...

(1) el comunicado es tipo un holograma o vídeo... nn

(2) el concejo de la orden dorada es un organismo aparte, que no tiene fines políticos... sólo como dice el código "hombres y mujeres para los demás"


	2. Partida

GRACIAS SHADIR! Por tu apoyo hoy y siempre y bueno...

Hola a todas! Como vi que hubo muchas dudas y curiosidad escribí esta primera parte del primer capítulo a velocidad de rayo...  
Agradezco a todas las que me han dejado post y alcaro algunas cosas  
1) Medín es el país donde está ocurriendo todo esto... (es inventado y perdón por la falta de creatividad con el nombre )  
2) Medín esta dividido en las tierras del norte, tierras del centro y tierras del sur.  
3) Hay un ministro del norte, un ministro del sur que es Julián y un rey en el centro que es Radamanthys que es el encargado general del país (léase como presidente)  
4) Hay también un senado...  
5) Es tipo futurista y a la vez algo medieval... hay cosas avanzadas y cosas no tan avanzadas como ir a caballo y cosas así... por el efecto al ecosistema  
6) La orden dorada es como la conocemos sólo que sin Saori (muahahahaha) es decir no creen en un Dios... aunque lamentablemente para las que odian a Saori sí aparecerá en eeste fic... pero no tan odiosa y mucho menos "poderosa" por así decirlo...

* * *

I 

Saga salió de su pequeña celda y sin ninguna prisa ni sigilo, se dirigió al jardín de la Orden. Las escaleras eran muchas, y en el trayecto se topó con algunos de sus compañeros. Saludó brevemente a cada uno de ellos con la cabeza y dio las gracias interiormente por no haberse topado con su hermano, con Shaka o con... Mu...

Era obvio que esos tres con sólo mirarlo adivinarían que algo tramaba, y Saga no planeaba avisarle a nadie de su inminente partida. Nadie lo detendría... Ni siquiera ellos. Era algo que tenía que hacer y más importante, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos...

Mientras cuestionaba interiormente la autoridad del concejo al decidir por todos, y la decisión, para él precipitada, de abstenerse y esperar a saber más de aquella amenaza, llegó a los "Jardines Verdes" de la Orden. ¿Cómo se podía llegar a una decisión si no se conocían los hechos?

El concejo debió de haber mandado exploradores al sur para averiguar que diantre era lo que ocurría ahí. La excusa de que ningún hombre del norte o centro había vuelto de ese lugar era irrelevante y ridícula. La orden dorada no estaba formada por hombres normales, sino por caballeros. Un caballero jamás será como un hombre, lo supera en todos los aspectos.

Partiría al sur, averiguaría con sus propios ojos la identidad de la amenaza e informaría al concejo. Así, este ya no tendría excusas para su inacción y docilidad y se vería obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto. A él, era cierto que lo podrían expulsar por desobedecer las órdenes pero... ¿importaba?

Por supuesto que importaba, pero... Saga comprendía que había cosas más trascendentales que el Concejo, que la Orden, que los mandatos, que sus poderes... cosas como la vida, el ser, la libertad y los ideales...

Sus ideales estaban muy claros y estaban apoyados en el código de la Orden... Y no los traicionaría por seguir unas instrucciones que no comprendía y que a parte de todo, no deseaba obedecer...

El cielo anunciaba un día nublado y gris; había neblina como cada mañana y a paso lento y corto llegó a uno de los establos de los Jardines. Los autos y muchos avances tecnológicos a lo largo de los años, perdieron su predominio por los estragos que causaron al medio y siendo la Orden, una asociación de conciencia, se optó por utilizar caballos como en muchas otras partes del país de Medín.

Saga trataba de escoger uno de los tantos caballos cuando una voz lo hizo voltearse.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ... Saga...

El aludido se volvió, y frente a él, su amigo de largos cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos celestes le miraba intranquilo y receloso.

- Estoy escogiendo un caballo para montarlo y salir hacia el sur, si debes saberlo Shaka. - Saga volvió su mirada a un hermoso caballo negro que alzaba orgulloso la cabeza.

- Me pregunto si puedes ser todavía más cínico.

- Y yo me pregunto si hubieras preferido que te mintiera...

Silencio.

- Saga, no hagas esto. ¡Puedes terminar muerto... no sabes lo que vas a encontrar! No debes ir solo, espera a que el concejo te autorice para...

- ¿Para encontrar quince mil cadáveres nadando en su propia sangre y putrefacción!

- No sabes si eso está ocurriendo...

- ¡No seas ciego Shaka! - el de cabellos azules rebeldes, miró al rubio con furia - ¡Tu oíste a Julián! Oíste sus palabras... por Dios, LA GENTE ESTÁ MURIENDO mientras esperamos a evaluar todo esto...

- ¡Y tú no seas arrogante¿Crees en verdad que TU sin ayuda y desafiando a toda la orden podrás hacer una diferencia? ESCUCHAME... ¡Te matarán si vas allá!

Saga haciendo ningún caso a las palabras de Shaka, montó el caballo negro y tomó las riendas. Iba a salir cuando el rubio se puso en medio del camino.

- ¡Muévete! - le gritó contrariado el de ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué se supone que le debo decir a tu hermano... al concejo y a Mu? Saga piensa en Mu... ¿Qué diablos le diré!

- Le dirás lo mismo que al concejo... - el geminiano detuvo el avance del caballo, y miró triste hacia los jardines. Talvez si estaba actuando mal... pero por lo menos iba a actuar y a hacer algo... No se podía quedar mirando mientras muchos morían... - Dile... que tuve que tomar una decisión, que no me fue difícil hacerlo y... que lamento no haberme despedido como yo hubiera querido... Él comprenderá, se que lo hará.

- ¡Saga...

- ¡Muévete Shaka! - pidió de nuevo el de furiosas orbes esmeraldas.

- Puedo dar la alarma. ¡Te puedo detener! Puedo ahorrarle el sufrimiento a tu hermano y a todos los que te queremos de verte regresar muerto...

- No lo harás...

- No me tientes y baja de ese caballo...

Pero Saga no bajó. Lo miró como nunca lo había mirado, con decisión, firmeza y convicción. Una convicción que Shaka no había visto en ninguna persona. - Tú, sabes muy bien que esto es lo correcto... Permíteme mancharme las manos para salvar a gente que no se puede defender... Si esto es un mal, que así sea porque de el te juro que saldrá no uno, sino muchos bienes... Por última vez, te pido Shaka que te muevas y que no obstaculices mi camino.

- Antes de dejarte pasar, te aclaro que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo... pero no te frenaré. Saga, has lo que tengas que hacer y... cuídate por favor. Piensa en Kanon y en Mu...

- Ambos son fuertes como tú y sabrán que no tenía alternativa. ¿Shaka podrías... entregarle esto a... Mu? No es una carta, ni una despedida es sólo algo que le permita comprender por qué lo tuve que hacer... - acarició el lomo del caballo y se inclinó para depositar en las pálidas manos del rubio, una pequeña hoja de papel que empezaba con la fecha del día de hoy, tres de septiembre...

- Se la entregaré y también a tu hermano...

- También quisiera pedirte que cuides de él... Kanon no comprenderá, se que tratará de seguirme por lo que te pido que por favor lo detengas... No dejes que venga tras de mí.

- Si te he dejado pasar a ti, no veo porque lo tengo que detener a él...

- Recuerda lo que sientes por él, eso te hará detenerlo...

Shaka enrojeció, y se movió. - Buena suerte Saga, espero verte de regreso...

- "Hombres y mujeres para los demás", gracias Shaka...

- "Hombres y mujeres para los demás"...

La figura de Saga montando ese grandioso espécimen negro se perdió y Shaka se quedó con la cabeza gacha esperando que una figura saliera de entre una de las caballerías... Desde el principio el rubio había sabido que Kanon estaba escuchando y que se encontraba oculto. De seguro como siempre había seguido a su hermano para hacerle una jugarreta.

- Debo ir... - fue lo que dijo el hermano que en apariencia era idéntico al héroe que acababa de salir presuroso hacia el sur. Uno de los muchos héroes de esta historia. Se colocó a la altura del rubio y miró al horizonte donde ya no se lograba divisar nada de su hermano ni del caballo...

Shaka asintió triste y sin mirar a su mejor amigo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Kanon lo abrazó con fuerza, como él sólo podía hacer. El rubio se limpió la traicionera perla antes de fundirse en el abrazo que el de cabellos azules le ofrecía. Se miraron a los ojos, y dos cielos se encontraron perdidos en dos esmeraldas.

- Tengo que hacerlo... Lo matarán si no se cuida...

- Lo sé... No tienes que explicarte...

- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo!

Shaka rompió delicadamente el abrazo. - Las palabras no son necesarias Kanon, yo te entiendo... Debes partir... y mis brazos no te detendrán... - hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírle al amigo que tanto quería.

El gemelo tomó el primer caballo que encontró y presuroso lo montó. Era un hermoso animal blanco como la nieve, y con unos ojos tan profundos como el mar. - No tardaré... te lo prometo...

Con una última mirada dulce se despidieron los dos amigos, y el corcel blanco se perdió en busca de un caballo negro que le llevaba una buena delantera. Shaka se quedó de pie y mirando al suelo con sus dulces celestes. ¿Por qué él se tenía que quedar mientras los que más quería peligraban? Por la orden...

Triste, preocupado y confuso miró el horizonte mientras los primeros rayos del sol despejaban la neblina y cubrían de calidez su cuerpo.

* * *

Dentro del recinto de la orden dorada, tres muchachos discutían en voz baja la decisión del concejo. Se encontraban en la celda de un joven apuesto de cabellos castaños y ojos sumamente verdes. Los otros dos se encontraban sentados en la cama mientras el de ojos verdes caminaba de un lado a otro. 

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando...

- Pues comienza a creerlo. Esto efectivamente está ocurriendo y nosotros nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados... - dijo amargamente un muchacho fuerte de cabellera rubia y ojos color turquesa.

- Yo sigo sin entender porque el concejo no ha enviado a alguien a investigar... - dijo ahora un joven esbelto de mirada profunda y severa. Su rostro era adornado por un flequillo pelirrojo que caía espontáneamente a un lado de su rostro alargado y hermoso.

- Creo que todo esto es pura basura política - declaró el joven de ojos verdes que se llamaba Aioria, quien era el caballero de Leo.

- ¡Las muertes de miles no pueden ser una treta política! - dijo furioso el caballero de acuario, al que hemos descrito como pelirrojo y al que llamaremos Camus.

- Camus tiene razón Aioria... – aceptó el caballero de escorpión, Milo, el único rubio que estaba sentado en esa habitación.

- Entonces... ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - fue la pregunta al aire que lanzó el caballero de leo.

- Ése es el problema. No tenemos idea. Y aún sin saber el grado de la amenaza el concejo ha juzgado innecesaria nuestra participación en los acontecimientos que borran las vidas de inocentes del sur de Medín... - dijo ofuscado el pelirrojo.

- Todo esto es un caos... El sur es invadido y colapsa, el centro está podrido en corrupción e ineficacia y el norte, ya se cree independiente... - Milo negó con su cabeza en señal de desolación. - Medín está cayendo...

- Y nosotros, tal parece que nos quedamos sentados esperando su caída... - dijo muy amargo el joven Camus.

- Debe haber una razón Camus... Te estás mostrando demasiado desconfiado... El concejo tiene que tener sus razones...

- ¿No te das cuenta Aioria? Esto no es sobre si el concejo tiene razón o no. El concejo pasa de ser importante en esta circunstancia. – dijo lentamente el pelirrojo. El de ojos verdes miró con incredulidad a su amigo. No podía creer que alguien que pertenecía a la orden dorada pudiera hablar de esa forma del Concejo que los regía. - Esto es sobre nosotros, sobre si elegimos quedarnos sentados o sobre si elegimos actuar.

- Ahora Aioria tiene razón Camus. Estás radicalizando las cosas demasiado. El concejo tiene que tener sus razones, por algo se nos ha ordenado esperar... - juzgó el rubio.

- ¿De verdad crees que al final esas "razones" que tú esperas que existan, importan? No Milo, al final, cuando nos encontremos con una pila de cadáveres e imágenes de un despiadado sometimiento será lo que menos importe. ALGO se tiene que hacer, sin importar las repercusiones.

- Te equivocas. El concejo sabe porque hace las cosas. Que ni tu, ni yo sepamos comprender es otra cosa Camus. – dijo Aioria.

El pelirrojo "radical" se puso de pie sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Cruzó la habitación y antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella dijo - Tú mismo lo has dicho Aioria. Si fuéramos debidamente informados no tendríamos porque comprender... tendríamos que entender y lo haríamos... Lo único que el concejo está logrando es que los miembros de la orden dorada se dividan y que esto se convierta en ultraje para las poblaciones ya muertas del sur...

Milo se acostó frustrado en el colchón y se pasó las manos desesperadamente por sus rubios cabellos. ¿Por qué Camus tenía que ser así¿Por qué era tan apasionado y radical en muchas cosas y tan apático y solitario en otras?

- Se está pasando Milo... – interrumpió Aioria sus pensamientos.

- Lo sé...

- Tendrá problemas si sigue así...

Milo se puso de pie, sonrío a su amigo y dijo - Hablaré con él y trataré de tranquilizarlo. – salió de la celda de Aioria y dejó a éste con muchas dudas en su cabeza. ¿Actuar o no actuar¿Pelear o no pelear?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

espero que más cosas hayan quedado claras, y espero tener pronto la segunda parte de este capítulo...  
no coman ansias pronto saldrá Mu... y veremos más de Milo y Camus... y que pasará con Saga y Kanon  
y aaaaaa... la amenaza no es nada fuera de lo común... o al menos hasta ahorita así lo veo...

besos

pd) ya me voy a trabajar en el capítulo de "los caballeros de..."


	3. Amores

Gracias Shadir por apoyarme! Espero que esto sea de tu agrado!

* * *

I parte dos

Un hombre joven de largos cabellos malva se encontraba de pie en la terraza de la biblioteca de la orden, refugiándose en el silencio y la soledad del lugar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos de reflexión, miraba un punto fijo en la lejanía del cielo azul que después de las primeras horas de la mañana aparecía hermoso y dulce. La niebla había sido despejada por los rayos del gran astro rey, y se podía divisar perfectamente los establos, el lago cristalino y los jardines que tanto le gustaba visitar con Saga...

Se recargó en el frío barandal y cerró los ojos. Suspiró cansado. Estaba ya harto de escuchar conversaciones en los pasillos que evidenciaban la falta de confianza en el concejo, y muy cansado también, de observar con sus verdes orbes como la orden dorada se desmoronaba y dividía...

Eran tiempos difíciles en los cuales nadie quería ceder, y centraban las preocupaciones y gritos en algo que no era el problema en sí. "¿Pelear o no pelear?" esa, definitivamente no era la cuestión de mayor peso en el presente, sino "¿Cómo podemos ayudar?" o al menos esa era la forma en la que el joven ya descrito y que llamaremos Mu, veía las cosas.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, acomodándose el flequillo que le había caído en la cara y volvió a suspirar.

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, pero estaba tan absorto y feliz de poder ver el horizonte de la nada que no quiso voltear, temiendo que los pasos traerían palabras de problemas tediosos ya familiares y que francamente no quería volver a escuchar.

- Mu... - la voz de Shaka lo llamó, y el aludido al escuchar el tono gris y triste del rubio decidió abandonar la cobarde idea de darle la espalda a la realidad.

Y le bastó con ver los ojos celestes antes brillantes de su compañero que ahora se divisaban opacos y rojizos para comprender que algo estaba muy mal... Esos ojos al mirarlo y rehuirlo a la vez, le dijeron casi todo...

Podía leer pena y sufrimiento en ese rostro coronado por largos cabellos rubios. ¿Qué estaba pasando, por qué era mirado de esa forma por Shaka? Los labios del caballero de virgo temblaban y se le veía tan triste que Mu pensó que una desgracia había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado! - preguntó temeroso, permaneciendo fijo en el piso que le sostenía, sintiendo que pronto le caería un yunque encima...

La respuesta que obtuvo fue la fijación de los ojos celestes en un pedazo de papel que el mismo rubio estrujaba entre sus dedos. Mu miró la hoja, para después centrarse en Shaka, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar y a procesar la importancia de ese papel... pero no quería comprender... y se negó a hacerlo.

El caballero de Aries, el protagonista de cabellos malva de este momento, fijó su mirada en el suelo y retrocedió un paso, sintiendo en su espalda el contacto con el frío metal del barandal. No quería que lo que estaba imaginando fuera verdad...

Mientras absorbía cada detalle del mosaico café que pisaba, el rubio alzó su brazo derecho y en silencio le ofreció el pedazo de papel ya mencionado...

Mu elevó un poco su mirada y alcanzó a leer un poco, "tres de septiembre". Sólo conocía a una persona que llevaba un diario... ¿Qué.. qué significaba esto?

Miró al rubio nuevamente tratando de encontrar una explicación que le asegurara que todo estaba normal, pero encontró una mirada perdida en soledad que le hizo sentir un vuelco nada agradable en el corazón. ¿Acaso Saga...

Porque esa caligrafía tan especial, y tan... familiar... no podía ser de nadie más. Esos trazos delgados y alargados, finos, los conocía demasiado bien y aunque sólo leyera una pequeña frase los podía reconocer al instante...

Pasó saliva y suspiró por tercera ocasión. Algo asustado cerró los ojos, se concentró y... nada...

"¿Por qué¿Por qué?" se preguntaba en su mente una y otra vez. Desesperado, abrió los ojos nuevamente y giró su cuello buscando alguna mancha en el horizonte y de nuevo... nada...

Había tratado de localizar a Saga y... no lo sintió... no estaba ahí... ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a Saga en los terrenos, por qué Shaka lo miraba de esa forma y por qué le ofrecía esa hoja?

- Kanon también se ha ido... Saga me dejó esto para ti. Dijo... que comprenderías... - susurró el rubio que todavía tenía su brazo alzado.

Mu dio tres pasos, ocultando un temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo; con mirada aparentemente serena tomó la carta con delicadeza, miró al horizonte una vez más y después de asentir con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento al virgo, desapareció, sabiendo que lo que averiguaría en esa hoja producto del puño y letra de Saga, le dolería demasiado...

* * *

A paso corto y lento, Camus de Acuario caminaba por los pasillos buscando a la única persona que lo podría comprender, con la que podría hablar libremente sin miedo a ser juzgado por decir exactamente lo que sentía...

Tocaba y abría todas las puertas de fina madera que encontraba, buscándolo, y para su frustración, el susodicho no aparecía por ningún lado.

Es curioso cómo las personas manifiestan de distintas formas y maneras lo que están viviendo... lo que están sintiendo...

Normalmente, un hombre con un rumbo similar de ánimo caminaría desesperado hasta encontrar a la persona que busca y explotaría finalmente...

Y muy al contrario, nuestro pelirrojo caminaba lo más serenamente que podía y trataba de normalizar el ritmo de su corazón que latía desbocado. Sabía que había llegado a un estado de mínima tolerancia y que cualquier estupidez que se le postrara en el camino, por muy pequeña que fuera, le sacaría de sus cabales... y eso le molestaba.

El dominio de sus emociones era parte de su encanto y parte de su ser... Odiaba que sus ojos delataran su sentir a desconocidos o personas que nunca tenían vela en el entierro... Detestaba que le cuestionaran su manera de proceder... Y sabía que si no se controlaba pronto, explotaría con la persona equivocada y que terminaría todavía más frustrado...

Cerró una última puerta, y se marchaba en dirección a la Biblioteca cuando el sonido de voces en el otro pasillo le llamó la atención. No malinterpreten; a nuestro acuario poco le importaban las conversaciones que no salieran de la boca de su círculo de amigos, pero lo escuchado eran murmuraciones y...

A esas alturas de la vida, siendo los miembros de la orden quienes eran... ¿Quién tenía que recurrir a murmullos en una conversación?

La respuesta clara y obvia es: alguien que no desea ser escuchado...

Se fue acercando lentamente sin intención de ocultar su presencia, pero bien sabía él, que su caminar no emitía ruido alguno y que su respiración, al igual que todo él, podía pasar desapercibida...

- El concejo dice que si vamos sin saber que es lo que en verdad ocurre en el sur, todos podríamos morir... – escuchó de un joven aprendiz de largos cabellos negros.

- El concejo está equivocado... – decía enfadado un muchacho rubio. "Vaya, uno que piensa..." fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de Camus en el momento.

- ¡TU eres el que está equivocado Hyoga! El concejo tiene sus razones... Además esa gente del sur, es sólo eso, "gente del sur"... han vivido todas sus vidas sin salir de esas tierras congeladas que no deberían ser llamados ciudadanos de Medín... – interrumpía un joven de ojos claros y cabello café, que le daba la espalda a acuario.

La pequeña estupidez que el pelirrojo sabía que le descontrolaría había llegado...

El comentario del castaño le escoció el alma, le irritó como nada le podía irritar y dejó de lado su aparente serenidad para dirigirse a paso veloz hacia los tres aprendices... para partirle la cara al castaño y poner MUY en claro las cosas con los otros dos, cuando una silueta MUY familiar le impidió el paso...

Inhalo profundamente y trató de pasar por el espacio que aquel hombre no ocupaba, fijando su vista en el tórax de éste para así no tener que mirarle a los ojos; pero para su poca paciencia, ese hombre que portaba una túnica de entrenamiento blanca volvió a meterse en su camino.

Fingiendo indiferencia Camus volvió a tratar de pasar por el otro lado, pero nuevamente aquel hombre le cerró el paso. El pelirrojo se detuvo frustrado.

- Muévete Milo. – dijo seria y rápidamente acuario.

Hizo otro intento por pasar, para darle su merecido a aquel bocón, pero el cuerpo del escorpión se postraba como obstáculo en su camino.

- No. – dijo este de forma tierna y seria también.

Los tres discípulos que hubieran sufrido las consecuencias del mal genio de acuario notaron por fin la situación (léase, Camus mirándolos de forma violenta y amenazando con ir tras de ellos...) y algo asustados, se dispersaron y alejaron en distintas direcciones.

El pelirrojo viendo como sus "presas" escapaban de su furia, miró al fin los turquesas que le miraban con vergüenza y algo de pena... Pero frustrado como se sentía no se dejaría amedrentar por una mirada tan dulce...

- ¡Muévete! - ahora la voz de Camus era mucho más fuerte y enérgica.

Notó la resolución en esas orbes turquesas que poco a poco le desarmaban... Pero no quería... no quería que Milo lo detuviera y furioso todavía más porque alguien pudiera tener la capacidad de "controlarle" y frenarle, fue y se estampó contra él...

La intención de Camus era pasar, pese a todo y pese a Milo, nunca fue... tumbarlo al suelo.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de su estupidez... que había golpeado fuertemente con su hombro la figura nada preparada de Milo y aunque pudo pasar se volteó horrorizado cuando escuchó el sonido del cuerpo del escorpión caer...

Ahora si que la había liado, y lo peor de todo era que no había querido hacerlo... nunca con él... nunca a él...

Se hincó preocupadamente al ver que Milo se frotaba su hombro, y trató de mirarle a la cara pero el escorpión le rehuía la mirada, ocultando sus ojos tras su mata de cabellos rubios.

- Perdóname Milo... no quise... de verdad que no fue mi intención... yo sólo quería... sólo quería...

- Desquitarte con esos pobres muchachos que nada tenían que ver con tu mal humor. – contestó molesto el escorpión.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie retomando su enojo... Se había disculpado, a pesar de que él nunca se disculpaba y lo había hecho de verdad. Además Milo sabía muy bien que NUNCA había sido su intención el tumbarlo... fue un accidente, algo que pasa cuando pierdes la cabeza...

Ya se iba, sabiendo que lo último que deseaba era pelearse verbalmente con Milo, cuando una mano se aferró a su brazo, le detuvo y le hizo girarse.

Como Mu en el cuadro anterior, Camus fue presa de un vuelco en el corazón... Pero un vuelco MUY diferente...

Uno que le daba al tiempo la cualidad de detenerse sólo para que él se dedicará a disfrutar las sensaciones que ese pequeño toque le producía a su alma y le recorría el cuerpo...

Su enojo se disipó en vapores que fueron a dar a un lugar que no conocemos y que no nos importa conocer, para ser remplazado por una dulzura infinita reflejada en sus zafiros ahora llenos de brillo y en sus labios delgados entre abiertos y ansiosos por el rostro que quedaba tan cerca del suyo...

Estaba prendido de esa mirada tierna que sólo Milo podía tener, esa sonrisa que nunca desaparecía a pesar de su propia frialdad... esa sonrisa que acompañaba a esos labios rojos que tanto deseaba probar y sentir sobre los suyos... y esos hermosos turquesas que tanto le amenazaban con conocerle demasiado bien...

Pero... de pronto recordó que sólo, sólo le estaba tomando del brazo... era sólo eso... un contacto que para Milo no significaba nada. El contacto de un amigo que quiere detener a otro amigo para evitar que se vaya enfadado...

El tiempo volvió a correr... Los ojos de Camus parpadearon, perdiendo en el momento la dulzura y el amor reflejadas en sus orbes... La fantasía y el sueño habían terminado...

Se quedó triste al recordar que no podía aspirar nunca a algo más con Milo... sólo a soñar...

- ... tranquilizarte. No vayas a hacer una tontería. Estás tomándote esto demasiado...

El pelirrojo terminó finalmente de despertar del sueño. - ¿Personal? Esto es personal Milo, y me digan lo que me digan, no dejará de serlo. ¿Quieres dejarme pasar? - preguntó molesto.

- ¡Esto NO es personal Camus, entiéndelo de una vez! Si no lo haces...

- ... "Esto" cómo tu lo llamas, puede que no sea personal para ti pero para MÍ lo es, así que muévete de mi camino que deseo pasar.

- ¿No ibas para el otro lado? - comentó burlón el escorpión.

¿Por qué nunca podía ser serio¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en hacerle reír¿Por qué aun cuando peleaban no podía perder su sentido del humor? Lo resentía tanto... le ardía en su orgullo que a Milo le diera igual pelearse con él...

- Olvídalo Milo, sólo olvídalo... - dijo con un tono raro en su voz, uno que sólo Milo podía provocar: uno triste y derrotado.

Comenzó a caminar dándole la espalada a su imposible, demasiado triste para pelearse con él. Pero para su sorpresa, una muy agradable sorpresa Milo iba a su lado imitando su rostro frustrado en un puchero demasiado gracioso cómo para no reír...

Y riendo ambos, siguieron caminando... o en el caso de Camus, flotando en un sueño...

* * *

Aioria salió de su celda después de que sus amigos se fueran. Estaba harto de pensar en la posibilidad de una guerra, pero se sentía peor al "hartarse" cuando el tema, la muerte de personas, seguía en el aire...

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, y llegó a la Biblioteca. No deseaba leer, sólo sumergirse en la soledad y en el silencio del ambiente.

Había entrado ya, cuando divisó en un rincón la figura de aquel que le robaba más de un suspiro en las noches, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Se detuvo a contemplarle en silencio y en el anonimato.

Era demasiado orgulloso cómo para perderse en un amor que no era correspondido. "Él" lo era todo y era nada a la vez. En el Aioria físico real existía, como un compañero más. Y en el Aioria "REAL" existía en cada momento y en cada suspiro, como un fantasma que robaba noche a noche un pedazo de su corazón.

Nunca había luchado por "él", y nunca lo haría. Sabía que la batalla la tenía perdida desde el comienzo, y aunque le dolía aceptarlo, más le dolería ser rechazado completamente. Su corazón tenía fisuras, pero estaba completo. No resistiría que se le partiera en mil pedazos y que fuera "él" quien lo partiera.

Su "amor" se veía feliz con Kanon. Desconocía cual era la relación de ambos, amigos, novios... Pero al final no importaba porque podía leer en esas hermosas orbes celestes algo más que amistad y algo que tristemente nunca sería para él...

No soportaría nunca la idea de estar tan perdido por ese bello rubio que tan sólo al haberle mirado una vez lo había dejado prendado, y que éste a su vez, al mirarle no lo hubiera amado, ni correspondido...

El amor a primera vista es hermoso, pero terrible y cruel si sólo se logra despertar en uno de dos...

Una lágrima caía del rostro de Shaka y Aioria se sintió morir. Su rubio estaba sentado, en posición de meditación pero no sólo era una sino varias las gotas que caían y bendecían el suelo.

Había dado un paso ya en su dirección para abrazarle, acariciarle su largo cabello y susurrarle palabras tiernas mientras sus dedos se dedicarían a robarle las lágrimas al suelo y sobre todo a mirarle y perderse en su presencia..

Pero recordó que sólo eran amigos, y no muy cercanos.

Maldijo la barrera que él mismo había construido entre los dos, y que ahora le impedía brindarle el consuelo que tanto parecía necesitar. Sin saber que hacer se quedó de pie y esperó...

Oír esos pequeños sollozos le estaba partiendo el alma, y estuvo a punto más de una vez de comenzar a llorar también el. Aunque fuera en el llanto, si de esa forma podía acompañar a su ángel lo haría...

Pero ruidos que provenían de fuera le hicieron dirigir sus pasos hacia aquella dirección. Unos tontos aprendices estaban a punto de entrar al terreno que Shaka había marcado sagrado con sus lágrimas. Nadie más lo podía pisar. Así, los corrió de una forma que pareció grosera, pero que en realidad era natural del león enamorado que Aioria era...

Así se decidió a custodiar las puertas de la Biblioteca, para evitar que interrumpieran a su rubio en el pequeño momento de debilidad y descargue que estaba teniendo. Se sentó afuera como su guardián, para tampoco llegar a molestarle con su presencia y esperó ahí, pidiendo a Dios () que nunca más le tocara ver llorar al virgo...

CONTINUARA

() así es, Saori no es nuestra diosa aquí... (no me peguen!)

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y, no se preocupen, Saga y Kanon serán los protagonistas indiscutibles del próximo capítulo pero tmb aparecerán los demás...

Sus impresiones de las parejas se agradecen nn

Besos!


End file.
